Three-dimensional (3D) video images for consumer television and other applications have become widespread. The hardware for 3D video images is well-known and typically involves substantially identical left and right video image channels of the same scene, except that the two image channels are taken from different lateral positions often separated by a few inches, yielding slightly different images so as to mimic views from each of a person's eyes. Both video image channels are typically sent to a 3D processor where they are electronically converted into 3D display drive signals for a 3D display device, such as a 3D flat screen television. Viewers usually look at the 3D display via special glasses or Fresnel lenses, which allow each video image channel to effectively reach one eye only, which projects two slightly different images onto the retinas of the viewer's eyes. The viewer's visual cortex processes the binocular disparities of the two slightly different images together in a way that permits 3D, or stereoscopic depth perception. Many variations of the systems and methods of this general 3D system, the 3D processor, Fresnel lenses, and the special glasses, are known in the industry and need not be explained to a person skilled in the art.